


Rosebuds and Perfume

by AkumaStrife



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkumaStrife/pseuds/AkumaStrife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison always liked Lydia's pretty skirts</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rosebuds and Perfume

“Hmm, this one too,” Lydia said, eying the blouse critically. She tossed it over to Allison and continued combing through the rack of clothes. 

Allison shifted the pile in her hands, trying not to drop any. “For me, or you?”

“You, silly, blue isn’t really my color.”

Allison was more than happy to leave the shopping to Lydia and glanced around the department store, humming along absentmindedly to the pop music playing over the intercom. The place was pretty empty, but it was a thursday. She had french to study for, but Lydia had cut her off at her locker after class, basically commanding her to go out with her. Fall Season was coming and Lydia had taken it upon herself to do most of Allison’s shopping along side her own.

“Come along, Allison.” Lydia took off towards the dressing room and Allison followed obediently. 

* * *

“What do you think of this one?” 

Allison propped the door of her dressing room open and stood in the doorway of Lydia’s. The skirt had a floral print the color of peaches and coral, overlaid with cream lace. She turned a little, surveying it from all angles in the mirror, and the fabric twisted and clung to her smooth thighs. Allison bit her thumbnail as she smiled almost shyly, shutting the door behind her. 

Lydia looked from the mirror to Allison when the lock clicked loudly, quirking an eyebrow as she leaned against the wall. 

“It’s really pretty,” Allison said against Lydia’s lips. She put her hand on Lydia’s thigh, the short skirt brushing against her wrist. And it was. But then, Allison thought everything Lydia wore was pretty. She thought _Lydia_ was pretty, clothes or not. 

Lydia squeaked when Allison’s hand found it’s way under the skirt, gently pressing between her thighs. Allison grinned wide, giggling as she brushed Lydia’s hair to the side, pressing a kiss below her ear. She inhaled deeply, pressing up against the other girl as much as she could with her hand between them. She loved Lydia’s perfumes. Loved how she always smelled like flowers and soft powders and springtime. 

Sliding her hand firmly up against the silk panties, Allison kissed Lydia again, loving the soft sounds she made. The little intakes of breath and her cheeks bright with natural color. 

Lydia looped her arms under Allison’s and gripped the back of her shoulders, rolling her hips forward as she tugged at Allison’s bottom lip. Allison grinned again, pressing her forehead to Lydia’s, watching her dark eyelashes flutter. 

“Your skirt is really pretty,” she whispered. “They always are.” Without realizing it her lips mimicked the perfect O of Lydia’s, the girl gasping as Allison slid her thumb under the silk, pushing it aside to ease her middle finger into the wet heat. Lydia clamped her legs together, nails digging into Allison’s shoulder as she gave a little hiccup of sound. 

“Sorry, I bet that was cold,” Allison murmured. She pulled back as much as Lydia’s grip on her would allow, sliding her finger slowly as she pushed her free hand under Lydia’s tank top, caressing up the soft slope of her waist. Warm skin. Allison liked that warmth, liked feeling it against her. Satin soft skin. The lace of Lydia’s bra familiar. 

Lydia let out a shuddering breath as Allison easily added a second finger, pushing them up as far as her hand allowed. Lydia’s thighs trembled, pressing her breasts up into Allison’s hand as she rocked into the heel of Allison’s other one, the one slowly making her fall apart. She whimpered Allison’s name, closing her eyes and trying to breathe deeply, trying to compose herself. 

And Allison kissed her again, tasting the soft curve of her lips; loved being the one to shake that control.


End file.
